Drunk Friends And Strip Poker
by Dotdodot
Summary: Our favourite pairings are at Roy's house celebrating over the fact Al just got his military certificate. However, the night escelates as more and more alcohol is consumed. Who will win their game of poker? Where did Al and Mei run off to? Who in the world spiked the ninja's/bodyguard's drink? Check out this story to find out. (Major Royai & Lingfan, Minor Edwin, Implied Almei)


**Pairings- Major Royai & Lingfan, Minor Edwin, Implied Almei.**

**Rating- T**

**Note- they are drunk so there is a lot of OOC**

**Enjoy!  
**

The sounds of celebration were around in Roy's house. Al had just got his state certification as an alchemist for the military two hours ago and was thrilled. All his friends had come down to Central to celebrate, including his three Xingese friends, Emperor Ling Yao, (will be empress if I have my way ;) ) Lan Fan and Mei Chang. And so, the party at Roy's house continued late into the afternoon and soon early evening.

"What's that?" Ling asked Ed, who was acting like a ninja and a green bottle was in his hands.

"70%. This stuff doesn't take much and bam; drunk!" He yelled triumphantly.

"So what are you doing with it?" Ling asked his already over-intoxicated friend.

Ed pointed at the only non-drunk person who was sipping on her cup of tea. Lan Fan's mask sat next to her, never out of reach. "I need you to distract her while I pour this in." Ed whispered to Ling.

Ling nodded and walked up to Lan Fan. "You're cute without the mask!" He said cheerily, slightly slurred on alcohol. Lan Fan blushed so red it would put Ed's famous coat to shame. Ling laughed and picked up the mask, pushing Lan Fan's grasping, possessive, hands that were trying to grab the mask back away.

"Sorry Lanie-poo! NO MASK FOR _YOOOOUUUU_" he held the 'you' as he threw the mask out of the window and heard a satisfying smash as the mask landed on the ground. Ling smiled and left after seeing Ed crawl away unnoticed.

***  
"I challenge you to a drinking contest, sir." Riza challenged and Roy smirked. Lan Fan was feeling tipsy and dizzy in the corner. Roy agreed and slammed his fist into the table.

"OK!" He yelled and everyone heard the door open. They turned and saw Al leaving through it with Mei.

"Ah... Sorry guys we don't drink... See ya!" Al said, leaving as soon as possible with Mei closely following. Riza turned to Roy and glared determinedly.

And so, Winry was counting Riza's glasses and Ed, Roy's as they downed the beer. Roy smiled and picked up his last glass before Riza triumphantly slammed her last glass down.

"I win sir" she said before hiccupping. They looked for other sources of entertainment.

"I know! Let's play strip poker!" Roy exclaimed, half slurred from the alcohol in his system. Everyone stared at him before Ling drunkenly walked over and slammed his hand on Roy's back.

"Yeah! The leaders of nations playing strip poker; how 'bout you Ed?" He asked, obviously drunk.

"Sure let's use the spare room." He said, shakily standing.

They didn't make a step before Winry and Riza clung to them.

"We wanna play!" They said seductively.

"Nope! N- Wait... Not unless Lan Fan plays!" Ed yelled, pointing at the assassin who had her mask off, cradling the broken pieces. And, like everyone in the room, was drunk. It wasn't Lan Fan's fault, but Ed spiking her drink was something. She said no, but caved after Ling hugged her legs and pleaded for her to play, threatening to fire her and never let go of her legs.

So now, they sat in a triangle-like shape. Riza was in Roy's lap looking at their hand. Ed was on his stomach as Winry looked over his shoulder. She was on her knees. Ling sat crossed legged next to Lan Fan, who was blushing. She originally sat behind, but Ling dragged her forward next to him. Al and Mei had left for the hotel a few hours ago and it was getting late. Ed had laughed and called it their excuse for "alone time".

"Ok, normal rules, except... The guy has to remove the girl's clothes and vice versa." Roy stated before the game started.

Edward and Winry were the first out. They had no experience (Yet Ling does... *sus look*). The extra rule was they had to stay out of their clothes. Roy made sure by burning them. Winry sat in Ed's lap, covering him up and his hands were in her lap. She hugged her chest. Both were covered by each other.

Ling smirked as Roy pulled Riza's pants down. Another round was his. He was in his pants and Lan Fan was in her pants and bindings.

"DAMMIT LING! I'M A PROFFESIONAL! HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING?" Roy yelled.

Ling laughed and Riza glared before slapping him. "How many times have you played this?"

Ling laughed harder and Lan Fan giggled a bit when Roy put on a poker face.

Winry fell asleep in Ed's lap as Ling, Lan Fan, Roy and Riza slowly lost their clothing. It was a tie. They were all just in their underwear that covered their bottom parts. Ling laughed when Riza pulled down Roy's pants to reveal pink Dora boxers. Lan Fan and Riza also giggled lightly. It was also revealed that Lan Fan had bandages replacing panties. However, they all expected Lan Fan to have crimson with black lace panties under them, like her bra that was hidden under the bindings. Ling could have unclasped the bra with his hands, but no, Ling just HAD to remove it with his teeth. Both Riza and Lan Fan had moved away from the boys, hugging their chests. They immediately moved their eyes back to the game where Roy stood fuming over a mess of cards and Ling was laughing.

"I WIN!" Ling exclaimed. "XING IS BETTER THAN AMESTRIS!"

All that was heard as Roy and Riza lost was a slap and a "HOW COULD YOU LOSE" from Riza. Ling pulled Lan Fan to him, making her accidentally let go of her chest. She squeaked, blushed and tried to move away. Ling confirmed his suspicions as he pulled away the bandages. It was a matching set. How cute.

Roy was left stunned as Riza removed his last article of clothing. The slap wasn't something he expected.

"Really sir? Pink Dora boxers?" She asked as she glared at him and didn't notice Ling pulling Lan Fan into a room.

"I'm sorry for losing..." He apologized. "I can make it up to you if you want" he seductively whispered in her ear.

_*BANG BANG*_

"I guess she's not drunk anymore..." He groaned as he lay in a pool of blood. Riza glared from above.

"You better be good." She said, pulling him into a room. They quickly left, seeing that a while ago Ed and Winry had the same idea. The next room was locked, but the sound coming from it were squeaky springs and moaning. Roy kissed Riza as they found a vacant room.

A few screams were heard as the sun rose. The women, who found themselves naked, next to their love, who was also naked, was a shock to the system.

_*CLONG!*_ "WINRY!"  
_*BANG BANG!*_ "HAWKEYE!"  
_*PUNCH*_ "WHAT THE? LAN FAN?!"

**Mwuhahahaha I'm evil :3**  
**My friend knows this fic, we thought of it at school. You know who you are.**

**Ling, Ed & Roy: THE GIRLS HAVE WEAPONS, THEY HURT**  
**Dotdodot: *sweat drop***  
**Lan Fan: *blushing* I didn't... Sleep with... No... Did I?**  
**Dotdodot: Yup!**  
**Lan Fan: ... *faints***  
**Roy: Haha at least you don't get shot by a scary woman**  
**Riza: *cocks gun* what sir?**  
**Roy: NOTHING**  
**Riza: thought so...**  
**Ed: How does Winry have that wrench?**  
**Dotdodot: It always seems to come out of nowhere.**  
**Ed: I hate you...**  
**Dotdodot: LOVE YOU TOO SWEETHEART!**


End file.
